1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire saw for shaping granite and other stone.
2. Description of Pertinent Information
Wire saws presently exist that can cut only in a vertical direction to obtain planar cuts or slices of stone. Such traditional wire saws comprise a fixed frame having the form of a gantry whose uprights are comprised of "U"-shaped beams that form guides. A bearing block carrying a wire pulley slides vertically upward and downward within these uprights. Such bearing blocks are supported by cable wound on a cylinder positioned above the uprights and guide cable by means of a pulley below each upright. Descent of the bearing block during sawing is controlled by an automatic lowering system ensuring regular and constant descent velocity. The block-carrying carriage is immobile during the sawing; thus this system can only be applied to vertical sawing resulting in planar cuts.